Let me Fall on the Desire
by ikuchu
Summary: Algo secreto; escondido; descontrolado. Algo prohíbido. Sabe que no esta bien, que no puede, que esta mal, pero ella quiere. Él le deja; los buenos caballeros nunca pueden defraudar a las señoritas.


OMG! Tengo valor, mucho valor para subir esto, y por eso, espero que nadie me mate, y que por favor los tomates no sean pasados, que si no cuestan de quitar.

**ATENCIÓN, SPOILERS DE BREAKING DAWN (AMANECER)**

**Disclaimer:** NI Crepúsculo, Ni Amanecer ni Renata ni Aro me pertenecen, todo esto es de SMeyer.

* * *

El agua recorría su rostro; caía de una manera fluida, delatando una tristeza de la cual solo una persona la podía salvar, aunque no lo supiera o no lo quisiera aceptar. Por que en el fondo le amaba. Amaba como tranquilamente y elegantemente recorría los pasillos del palacio; amaba como hacía suplicar a los humanos que no los matará; amaba su cínica sonrisa y su fogosa risa. Le amaba, con todo su ser, de una manera desorbitada.  
Y sin embargo estaba allí, en medio del jardín, intentando deshacerse de todos eso estúpidos sentimientos que la acosaban de mala manera, por que, sinceramente, cada caricia que veía hacerle a Jane, cada mirada, cada susurro le dolía más que mil puñales en su corazón, aquello era desorbitado, aunque sabía que había una cosa aun peor: ella nunca sería más que su guarda espaldas. ¿Acaso Aro pensaba en ella cuando no se sentía indefenso? Por que Renata lo sabía, sabía cuanto dolía proteger a tu ser más amado y que este tan solo te lo agradecía con palabras, nada más, i siquiera la miraba cuando se lo decía; siempre estaba muy ocupado atendiendo los deseos de Jane. Pero lo peor acaba de pasar, había sido como un tsunami, había llegado y había arrasado con las últimas esperanzas de Renata, las últimas esperanzas para que él la mirara y se diera cuenta que valía mucho más de lo que él había creído siempre, esa estúpida esperanza que desapareció cuando Aro hizo formal su relación con Jane, había, no, era devastador para su corazón. Se había visto obligada a aplaudir y felicitarlos ¿Para luego qué? Para luego destrozar el precioso vestido que le había regalado con el agua de la lluvia.  
Se sentía fría, más que nunca, mucho más que el día anterior, pero era capaz de apostar que menos que el siguiente. Cada gota de lluvia que se posaba en su mejilla intentaba emular esa lágrima que nunca saldría de su lacrimal, que nunca jamás volvería a salir, por mucho que se esforzara.  
Fue entonces, cuando su desesperación acababa con ella, cuando una mano, no tan fría como ella, pero parecida, se posó en su hombro, de manera sigilosa e intentando no molestar a Renata. Se giró de una forma muy violenta para ver que él, Aro, estaba allí, bajo la lluvia con ella, con cara de extrañado, como si lo que acabará de ver no fuera más que un espejismo. Poco a poco cogió la mano derecha de Renata, que caía inerte desde el hombro de esta, y la acerco a su mejilla, haciendo que la mano de la muchacha la rozara como si estuviera acariciándola; y entonces, poco a poco de una manera realmente paulatina, abrió su boca, y de una manera muy elegante, murmuro las palabras más dolorosas que podrían salir de Aro…  
- Pequeña y adorada Renata, ¿Qué o quién te ha hecho algo lo suficiente doloroso para destrozar el precioso vestido? – Pregunto mientras buscaba la mirada de la muchacha que se perdía en el empedrado de la fachada por miedo a mirarle.  
-Nada señor, tan solo es q… - No le dejo acabar la frase; poso su dedo en los carnosos labios de Renata mientras sonreía cínicamente. Ella lo sabía, él acababa de verlo; había sido una estúpida dejando que le cogiera la mano.  
El silencio se izo con el jardín, que poco a poco, y sin saber por qué, a Renata se le había cada vez más pequeño. Intento articular algunas palabras, pero le dio la sensación que en ese momento, lo único que sobraran era ellas, las palabras. Tan solo se miraba, bueno, más bien, Aro la miraba ya que ella no hacía más que esconder su mirada avergonzada; sabía muy bien que lo que sentía no estaba nada bien. Entonces Aro la acerco más a él, haciendo que pudieran sentir sus alientos en la mismísima piel.  
- _Siamo spiacente, la mia bambina_ - susurró de una forma demasiado sensual en la oreja de Renata, la cual tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo de una forma sobrehumana que no se inmutará por aquel susurro, aunque en realidad el mundo se le había caído a los pies y que por dentro su cuerpo había empezado a girar de una manera estrepitosa; juraría que si fuera humana sus mejillas ya estarían del tono más rosado posible. Como si se tratará de un impulso, Renata estiro sus brazos y los coloco en la nuca de Aro, mientras se ponía de puntillas para acercarse a sus labios; entonces Aro reacciono. Poso sus manos en la cara de Renata, y acerco la cara de la muchacha a la de él, haciendo que las dos caras se quedarán a milímetros; y pasionalmente, los dos hicieron que sus labios colisionarán de una forma un tanto violenta, mordiendo los labios del otro de una lenta, pero intensa manera.  
Ambos estaban tan absortos en el beso que ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de que la lluvia había empezado a apretar y que de una manera muy ocasional empezaba a caer una pequeña pero potente 

pedrada.  
El beso duró más de lo que ambos esperaban, haciendo que un extraño sentimiento de deseo se apoderara de ellos. Aro había soltado la cara de Renata, y sus manos se había dispersado por el cuerpo de la vasalla; uno en la cintura mientras el otro buscaba de una manera exasperante el final del vestido para encontrar su muslo, escondido por el precioso vestido rojo satén que le había regalado días antes para la ocasión. Cuando se separaron, y mientras respiraban de forma agitada – la estúpida costumbre de respirar -, Aro miró el cielo, de una forma muy curiosa; tan curiosa que ni siquiera Renata supo adivinar de qué trataba. Fue algo rápido, Aro cogió a Renata con sus musculosos brazos, para llevarla a la habitación de la chica, ya que sería poco prudente llevarla a ala suya, ya que Jane podría aparecer.

Al llegar a al habitación, Aro la tumbo en la cama de una manera muy delicada, como si no fuera más que una muñeca de porcelana., y acto seguido se puso encima de esta, y volvieron a lo que habían dejado en el jardín. Se volvieron a besar de una forma aun más violenta que la otra vez y Aro siguió en busca del muslo, que esta vez encontró fácilmente. Renata de una manera desesperada empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Aro, aunque ansiosa por lo que iba a pasar acabo destrozándola y tirándola al suelo de su habitación. Después de deshacerse de la camisa que ya empezaba a molestar a Aro, este se dio cuenta que en ese momento molestaba otra cosa: el vestido; así que grácilmente se deshizo del él, sin destrozarlo, aunque con la calamidad de agua que le había caído ya estaba insalvable.  
Fue entonces cuando Renata empezó a sentir un calor que nunca antes había sentido, y se dio cuenta que Aro la estaba mirando, miraba su mirada mezclada de curiosidad, éxtasis y deseo. Seguidamente, Aro empezó a besar el cuello de Renata, mientras esta acariciaba su espalda y gemía de una forma un tanto desesperada. Cada vez Aro bajaba más, y los gemidos de la chica incrementaban de volumen de una forma brutal, hasta que llego a su barriga, donde con su mano empezó a dibujar formas haciendo que Renata se viera obligada a arquear la espalda; entonces, volvió a subir, hasta llegar hasta su boca, que con un largo y último beso, dio por acabada la sesión y se tumbo al lado de su vasalla, haciendo que esta hundiera la cabeza en un hombro mientras él dibujaba formas en su espalda desnuda haciendo que Renata ronroneara como un gatito. Al cabo de un rato, todo el deseo desapareció, y Aro desapareció con él, haciendo que todo lo sucedido tomará forma de sueño, el mejor sueño que había tenido Renata durante toda su existencia.

* * *

_Siamo spiacente, la mia bambina_: lo siento, mi pequeña niña


End file.
